Life Imitates Art Imitating Life
by leinolarpg
Summary: Slight jealousy leads to a heartfelt goodbye on set. Or where Tyler is Batman, and Dylan just loves the serendipity of it all. THoechlinxDylan oneshot Rated T for slight language, and squinted MxM


Summary: Slight jealousy leads to a heartfelt goodbye on set. Or where Tyler is Batman, and Dylan just loves the serendipity of it all. THoechlinxDylan oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or Batman. Or the actors in this story.

Short A/N: Anyone else heard the news that THoechlin could be Batman? That lasted like 2.5 seconds. Oh how did the fanworld react to this? I barely felt it! This is my first Oneshot.

**Life Imitates Art Imitating Life**

"That's a wrap for the night! Strike the set, and don't forget to pull the green screens down carefully! The budget can't take another ripped background!," one of the production managers shouted about the hallways.

The handyman started running around, tools in hand, as the sun is about to rise outside the building. The loft is unbelievably warm from the lights shining the stage. And the bed sheets, well- it definitely seen better days.

Tyler was cracking his back and stretching his arms. The fake bruises, cuts, and other wounds were still intact after the heavy scene he just filmed. He waved goodbye to his scene partner as he walked, fully bare, to his robe. 

"Looks like you had fun," a familiar voice rang behind him.

Tyler turned around and saw Dylan, script and coffee in one hand, and another coffee and a tablet in another. The lanky boy eyed Hoechlin up and down and just gave him the biggest smile.

"Like what you see?," Hoechlin bragged.

"You act like I haven't seen you naked and sweaty in the past 24 hours," Dylan said, walking up close for a chaste kiss.

"Mmmmm. Want a little actor's secret? I was trying to remember how it felt making love with you, throught this entire scene. Remind me again how amazing that felt…," Tyler mumbled into those lips.

After the shortest public make out session ever, Tyler finally let go of Dylan and took his robe off his folding chair to cover his huge problem, *ahem* down below. "Please tell me one of those coffees are mine," he begged.

"Black, two teaspoons of sugar, and the smallest scoop of protein powder. I'm still pretty convinced that you're not supposed to mix that in there, but it's your call, Der," Dylan replied.

Tyler chuckled, accepting the drink. "You just called me Der again. We're not them you know."

"Oh, but my dear Sourwolf… we practically are. You know I still talk miles a minute. And you are still my Alpha outside the script. Our fans still think we're perfect for each other. And I agree, 100,000%."

Tyler rolls his eyes and chuckles. "You've been reading the fanfics again…"

"Do you have anything against them?," Dylan asks.

"Of course not. I'm flattered that they actually pair us together without them knowing we're- y'know, US." Tyler pauses. "It's just… You get these crazy ideas of adding them into the show and I'm pretty sure Jeff is Stiles'd out by your suggestions by now."

Dylan just raises his eyebrow in response.

Which gets a growl in response from Tyler. "I hate it when your sexy eyebrows just get to me."

They kiss some more as their coffees cool down, forgotten in their hands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tyler soon pulls away from the kiss, like he got shocked by a taser. "Wait a minute. The next scene involves me, the wolf pups, and water. You're not in that scene. What are you doing here? Is there anything wrong?"

Dylan's lower lip trembles. "Well, I just really missed you. So I thought I'd bring you coffee, so I went downtown to that-"

"Dylan."

"Okay fine, that was a lie. I just read this cutest fanfic where I was turned into a kid and everyone bought me clothes and fed me-"

"Dylan."

"Oh, and there was this other one where I was selectively mute because I had the ability to force anyone to do whatever I say, but Creepy Peter found out so-"

"STILES!"

"OKAY FINE!," Dylan shouted, slightly blushing. "You got me. You know me too damn well." The pale boy stared down to his lukewarm coffee cup and the tablet.

Tyler caressed his cheek and raised it, to look him in the eye. "I still can't read your mind. Tell me," he whispered cautiously.

Even though he's not a wolf, he could feel the fear coming off Dylan in waves, the boy's eyes searching his own frantically for a sign of safety. "I've been reading the message boards."

"Oh boy." _Nothing good ever came from that, _Tyler thought.

"Why didn't you tell me you got offered a screen test for Batman?"

"What?"

"It says so right here," Dylan says offering the tablet. The website clear and plain with a picture he had taken the month before.

"My agent told me about that. I was on a list with 8 other people. It's a screen test, but it'll also interfere with shooting the show. I have a contract here," he explains.

"Yeah, but people can work around that. Other actors had it done before." Dylan took Tyler's hand softly.

"This is a big thing, Tyler, Der-bear. I mean, Stiles loves Batman. And I-" Dylan gulps. "I love you. That has to be the biggest slap in the face that fate has ever given two actors in love. Art imitating life and all that."

Tyler just looks into Dylan's eyes, confused. "So… So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying why aren't you jumping on this train like fur on a werewolf? I took that movie deal for next year. What is stopping you from going after yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Stiles. I mean, Dylan."

Dylan just stares dumbfounded. It took him 7 seconds, one of the longer times he has quiet, to respond. "Uh uh, no. Broody McBroodyPants will not work here. Tell me."

"No," Tyler lets go of Dylan's hand.

A moment passes, before Dylan grabs Tyler's hand again. "Tell me… please?"

"I can't mmhmuhmuhm," Hoechlin mumbles.

"What?"

"I can't mmhmhum huu."

"Der, I know I ramble but it isn't fair that I do all the talking in this relationshi-"

"I can't RISK losing you!"

Tyler looks at Dylan with his hurt lost eyes, pretty much the ones you see in the show. Life truly imitated art. Because, who knew that Tyler was just as insecure as Derek was?

"You… *sigh* you are the best thing there is about this show, Stiles, I mean, Dylan, I mean *ugh* whatever, you know what I mean!

But, you are going into bigger things, movie deals, writing lines for some episodes; you r character's the one who constantly saves the day! My character screws up all the time, with Scott, with Isaac and Boyd, and most importantly, with not recognizing how amazing you- your character is.

But *I* know. I know you more than I know myself sometimes. You believe in me. You make me laugh, and honestly, half the time, it's you who makes the show awesome."

Dylan didn't know how to reply to that. "I-"

Tyler raises his hand. "No, let me finish.

This is a screen test, I get it. I now have a better chance at this role than the other guys in my age bracket. But what if I don't get it, Dylan? What if this Alpha wolf role is all I'll ever be?"

Tyler's eyes start to dampen with tears.

"What if this show, an- and you will be the best and last thing in my life? How can I hold you back from what's left for you? I know that I can never be good enough fo-"

*SLAP!*

Dylan's eyes are red from their own tears. He shakes his finger at Tyler's face, with the offending hand that tried to slap some sense into the older actor.

"Y-yo-you stop it right now, Tyler Hoechlin! Now I know these fanfics get crazy sometimes, but they are pretty damn right about one thing:

That you are a SELFISH BRAT!"

Tyler was shocked.

"How dare you think that?!," Dylan adds. "You are amazing and hot and sexy and smart and amazing! And, yes I know I said amazing twice, I'll say it again *AMAZING*.

Amazingly stupid sometimes as well! How do you get to freaking decide if you're not freaking good enough for me?! Have you looked in a goddamn mirror?! I'm the one who's all bones compared to you!

You know what, screw that! I love you, Tyler Hoechlin! I don't even care what my insecurities say! You are trying out for that Batman role and I am not talking to you until you get your freaking mind straight!"

Dylan starts to stand up, adjusting what had been something –um pleasureable?, before continuing on his tirade.

"*YOU* don't get to choose whom I love! You don't even- GODDAMMIT! I can't even- UUUGHH!," Dylan screams as he walks away.

"So what? Is this us saying goodbye, Stiles?," Tyler shouts after the departing teen. His eyes are red. His knuckles are white. He's growling, fighting hard not to run after the teen that obviously needed his space.

"No, Derek," Dylan answers, turning around to face him. "I don't know what this is. You freaking tell me what *this* is in the morning. All I know is that my name *isn't* Stiles.

It's Dylan. And if you cannot want to be Batman, well, Stiles says "Fuck you" too."

He storms out of the set to cool down.

All you could hear was Tyler's ragged breathing, and the handymen working hard to fix what was broken. Of the set, that is.

A/N: The fanfics Dylan mentioned, OMG they were so awesome. Please review my oneshot. I don't think I can add another chap to this. I don't know what will happen next.

P.S. Do you still wish Tyler will be Batman?


End file.
